Raised by Parents
by TeeMarie99
Summary: This is a story where Harrys parents survive on that dreadfull night of all Hallows eve. Where Harry grows up loved and taught how become Lord Potter and grow up the way his parents all ways wanted to come. He does come to some pretty horrible moments in time but with the help and love of family and friends lets see how he does. (Might be a bonding in the future).
1. All Hallows Eve

It was October 31st 1981 the Potter family where all having a wonderful day celebrating yet another day of there lives. It wasn't untill when the sky turned dark, that everything change. The Potters where sitting in there loving room, Harry playing on the floor will James and Lily where enjoying a nice cuppa. Then there was a sound James said, " Lily go it him, take Harry go." Lily ran up the stairs with Harry in her hands will James stayed behind to by her some time. James and Voldemort where dueling when the two spells disconnected that James fell back hitting his head and falling into unconsciousness.

Lily upstairs with Harry trying to barcage that door trying to spend those last few moments with her son, her the killing curse then something hitting the floor. Thinking James was died she turned to Harry and start whispering to him saying, "Harry Mamma loves you, Dadda loves you, Harry you where so loved so lovedn Harry be safe be strong." That is when the door blasted open hitting Lily and she feel acting being unconscious she cast a wordless shield charm to protect Harry. Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry thinking Lily was dead, it bounced off the shield and went right back at him cause him to die well that is what everyone thought.

With holding that shield and the spell bouncing off of it cause Lily to be drained to be drained of energy. She manage to stay conscious but could not get up to hold her baby and to tell him everything is ok and she is still here. It wasn't untill James walked in having come too that he was able to get Harry and sit on the floor with Lily. Lily was shocked by James coming in thinking he was dead only a few minutes ago. "James I thought you where dead, I heard the spell." said Lily. "I thought I was dead too but I must of hit my head and lost consciousness and Voldemort must of thought he hit me." said James. "I am so happy your alive and my baby." said Lily prying Harry from James wanting to hold him and to comfort him. "Yeah we are all going to be allright, but I want revenge on Peter he sold us out he deserves to rot in Azkaban for what he did." said James. "I know James but first lets get Harry and ourselves to a safe place we can't stay here not after this." said Lily "Should we go back to Potter Manor I know we choose to leave there thinking it would be safer in the unknown, but with modlyshorts gone I think we will be safe there again." " I agree but first we have to let Sirus, Remus and Dumbledore know we survived." Just as if it where faith Sirus walked in to the nursery expecting to see the whole family dead, but ended up being shocked at seeing the whole family alive and leaning againist Harrys cot comforting Harry in there arms.

"Sirus you old mutt, thank god you are here." James said but Sirus didn't respomd still in shock having a very hard time believing what he is seeing from what the house looked like outside.

"Sirus it's us, we survived its ok come here I am sure your godson want more familar people around." said Lily at those words Sirus came back to reality and said "James, Lily your alive, but how and hows Prongslet is he ok." he said rushing over and nearling beside them. James hugged him like a long lost family member being reunited and asuring him it was him and it was not a ghost. Sirus then turn to Lily who was holding Harry. Lily whispered to Harry, " Harry look its uncle Padfoot, Padfoot is here." At those words Harry lifted his head from his mums chest and at the sight of seeing Padfoot, it put a smile on his faced and reached out for Padfoot to hold him.

Sirus took Harry from Lilys arms and hug him tight. Thinking this wasn't real but in his heart he knew it sure felt real. They sat there for a good half hour waiting for Lily to regain her strength and for James to become less dizzy. As they were just about to leaveleave Snape walked in thinking he had to see for himself if Lily was dead if it was true. Walking in seeing Lily standing with Harry in her arms and James right next to her with Sirus next to James was a sight he would not soon forget. His best friend from childhood had done the impossible and survived Voldemorts attack. He fell to his knees in shock, Lily passed Harry to James and went and kneeled next to Severus.

"Severus are you ok." she said in a gentle voice. " Severus it's me I am alive and I forgive." After saying that she gave him a quick hug and stood up and went back to James to snatch Harry back. "I am sorry Lily, for what I said but I promise you I gave up being one of those monsters the minute I found out who he was after. I went to Dumbledore and he told me he would keep u safe. I started spying for him 2 months ago relaying as much information as possible. I tried to keep you safe but I failed." said Severus "Severus you didn't fail I am alive and that is all that matters and I believe you and will do everything I can to keep you out of Azkaban." said Lily "Yes thankyou Severus with out you my family would have been dead a while ago." James said doing his best not to add thing he thought might push Severus buttons, asspecially with his wife right beside him.

"Did James Potter just saying thankyou to me." said Severus "Don't get use to it Snape." said James. After Lily, James, Sirus and Harry all apperated to Sirus house and flooed to Potter Manor to activate the defence wards to keep them all safe. Severus stayed behind to let Hagrid know since he knew he was only his way to collect Harry thinking Lily and James where dead.


	2. Harrys Friends and Lilys Surprise

I has now been a week since that horrible night. Remus has come home to see and happy surving family, the ministry has released and warrent for the arrest of one Peter Petergriew and Harry was back to his usally self happy and always wanting someone to play with him or to fly on his broom.

Lily wasn't happy to find that, the broom was one of the only things they where able to salvage from Godric Hollow she was going inside her head so all of Harrys clothing and train set got ruined but that broom survived how it was in the same place as all the other things that got destroyed. The family where slowly setting into Potter Manor being ten times the size of Godrics Hollow making little bit harder to make sure little Prongslet didn't go anywhere without someone with him.

There were celebration going on all over Europe with everyone happy that He who must not be named was finally gone from this world. Everyone was also trying to find out where the Potters had gone since they had not be heard from other then through Albus Dumbledore since the attack on All Hallows Eve.

July 10th 1982

It was nearly 11 months ago that the world had be ridden of the evil that had once plagued it. Harry was a happy little boy growing up with his parents and godparents close by. Peter Petergriew had been found trying to hide with the Weasleys but thanks to the Potters being good friends of the Weasleys James and Sirus had found him trying to hide in Percy's jumper.

On this day July the 10th, the Potters where over visiting the Weasleys since Harry had taken to become friends with the twins, Ron and Ginny. They were currently playing on the lounge room floor will there parents where having a cuppa at the table. Ginny still being to young was with her mother will the boys where playing. Ginny being nearly one in 3 months, Ron had turned 2 back in March and the twins being 4 was quite a handful for Molly especially with Aurther being at work. So Lily often came over with Harry to lend a hand and at the same time allowing Harry to play with other children.

When night time fell and Lily, James and Harry went back to Potter Manor. Harry asleep in Lilys arms was the night Lily choose to tell James something very special.

After Lily had but Harry in his crib and had a shower. She was lying in bed waiting for James to come out of the bathroom, when James finally came out of the bathroom and hoped in bed and hugged her see let it slip.

"James, I'm pregnant."


	3. The maurader reaction to Lilys Surprise

_where we left off._ **"James I'm Pregant."** _continuing with story_

After Lily said that there was only one thing James could do, but since he took to long to think inside his head Lily must of thought he went into shock.

"James, James are you ok." she said with a concerned voice.

"Um um yourrrrr pppreggaaannt." he sad

"Yes James I am pregant 3 months to name the amount of time."

James finally snap out of his trans and turned Lily around since he was hugging her back and hugged her tighter then ever before.

"I'm going to be a dad to two."

"Yes James where having another baby."

James just layed there hugging Lily he was so happy he wanted to run around saying he was going to be a dad times 2. He choose not to because he didn't want to wake Prongslet.

"When did you find out." he asked her

"Yesterday, I was going to tell you last night but you had, had a quite rough day so I thought I would give you the night to rest. I also wanted to tell you just us so that ruled out why I didn't to you at the Weasleys."

"I don't care that you waited, I am just so happy. Prongslets going to be so happy he might have a baby brother or a baby sister."

"No affence James but I want this little one to be a girl so we have one of each."

"If you want it to be a girl you can but that is not going to stop me introducing this little one to quddich just like Prongslet."

"Not going to happen James Potter not untill the baby is at least a year, you started Harry way to early." she said in a fierce voice.

"Fine but I am going to floo Sirus and Remus sure they would want to know there is another Potter on the way."

"Go for it but Remus is they babies godfather not Sirus, Sirus allready has Harry."

"Thats good with me as long as it is not Snape."

"James Potter get over your hatred of my childhood best friend, because so help me if I havehave twins Severus will be one of the godfathers."

James knew he had lost after she said that and choose just to leave the room to call Sirus and Remus.

 _the next day_ The next day Sirus and Remus flooed over yo congratulate Lily or being pregant and to come see Prongslet and greet him like they have not seen him in months.

"Hey Prongslet hows my favourite godson." he said in a slight baby voice.

"Padfoot." Harry said while reaching his arms out to be picked up.

"Sirus you do know he is your only godson." said Remus

"Yes I do and that is why he is my favourite." said Sirus with a huge smile on his face.

Just then James walked in the room and said. "Oh Moony forgot to tell you on the floo last night, this little one is going to be your godson or goddaughter." He said thay while rubbing Lilys belly.

Remus just stood there in shock until Sirus said. "Moony this is were you go give them a hug and say thankyou."

James and Sirus just laughed at Moony as he finally snapped out of it and went over to James and Lily to saying how he would be happy to take on this responsibility.

"Thanks Moony means alot that you accept or Lily subsuit was Snape." said James

"James Potter what did we talk about last night." said Lily

"To get over my childhood hate of him or you would name he one of the babies godfathers."

"Excatly."

Remus and Sirus just burst into laughing which made Harry laugh with them.


	4. Harrys 2nd Birthday

_30th of July 1982_

It is the day before Harrys second birthday. Lily was calm and collect making muffins in the kitchen and little treats for the children coming for Harry's birthday tomorrow.

Sirus was sitting on the living room floor playing with his godson making him smile and laugh.

Remus was in the library reading and researching things, be typical Remus loving the Potters family library.

Then theres James. James was running about the house trying to get everything ready. James had been getting ready for weeks for Harry's birthday he had everything planned out, he was trying to be organised for once.

As normal everything wasn't working out how he wanted even though everything was done. He was fussing about the smallest things from the colour of the crayons at the table for the children to the icying on the cake which was not even something he was incharge of.

At this point in time all Lily want to do was to knock him out because he was driving her insane. Being Lily she would never do that, she would sneak a sleeping draught into his tea.

The next day came Lily was up bright and early as normal, she started with he cuppa then started putting decorations up when she heard a cry telling her Harry was awake.

She went upstair graved her baby boy went down stairs but him in his rocker and gave him his morning bottle that he still enjoy.

She started on hers and James breakfast but always made sure to make extra because typical Sirus and Remus would show up any minute sit down and start eating breakfast with them. This usally happens because Sirus comes to get James for work since they are both Aurors and Remus comes to watch Harry while Lily runs down to the shop if needed.

Right on cue James walks down the stairs just as she hers the floo go off annoucing the other two Mauraders. James im first followed by Sirus and then Remus, as Remus likes to get Harry out of his rocker on his way past and put him in his high chair for Lily.

After breakfast they all get busy with the rest of the decoration why Lily takes Harry upstairs for a bath and nappy change.

When the clock struck 10 the quest started to appear through the fire place first Molly came through with Ron and Ginny then went back for the twins after leaving them with Lily. Then Amelia Bones came through with her neice. The Hannah Abbott and her family, then finally Luna Lovegood with her father.

Harry was having a fun time with all the other children around, all the adults where watching them and having tea.

The children had little muffins as the cake with Harrys having two candles in his. Over all it was a good day and with lots of drawings for every parent to take home espically Molly.

It came to 6 o'clock at night Harry had gone tto bed after a big day Lily and James where just about finished cleaning up. Sirus and Remus had gone home about an hour ago.

James and Lily where now tucking in for the night, they where laying in bed cuddling when Lily ask James.

"James what do yoy reakon our new little one will be."

"I don't know Lils but what ever he or she is I will love then no matter what."

James then kiss Lily on the forhead and went to sleep. Lily followed soon after needing rest after a long day with 8 toddlera running around.


	5. Sick Harry vs Pregnant Lily

It is around 3 months later now, Lily is 5 months pregnant now. They had tried to exaplain it to Harry that he was going to have a new baby brother or sister, but he wasn't very interested.

It was around 10am on November 10th James had gone to work at the ministry and would not be home untill 5. Lily was sitting in her rocking chair reading while Harry was playing with his legos.

Lily had been having some mild back pain lately and had to sit down more. James tried to help by getting up to make breakfast so Lily could sleep in on most mornings.

Harry had not being feeling well that day, and the only reason he was playing instead of resting because he was refusing to lay down and have a sleep.

He was doing fine untill now when he said.

"Mamma."

"Yes Harry."

"Sick."

"Are u not feeling well again."

Harry just nodded. He had a sad look on his face.

"Come here baby."

Harry came over to Lily where she lifted him up with a little bit of difficulty. Harry was now snuggled into Lily's side while she sang him a song in hopes he would go to sleep.

Harry had fallen asleep soon after Lily had started to sing. Lily stood up and carried him to his crib, but as soon as she put him down though he woke up and started to cry.

"Oh Harry, its ok my little man. Come on your ok." She said as she pick him back up.

When Harry calm down Lily went over to change his nappy. After his nappy was change she sat back in the rocking chair trying to get him to go back to sleep.

After 45 minutes and Harry crying a little, Lily was sure he was asleep another to put him in his crib.

Same thing happened again she put him down and he woke up and started crying. She picked him back up, it was really starting to hurt her back holding him, carrying him and picking him up.

Lunch time came Harry had been asleep on Lily for about half hour now, but she really needed the bathroom.

She lowered him into his crib but he woke up and started crying because he wanted his mum.

"Harry its ok Mummy just needs to go to the bathroom I will be right back."

She started to leave the room but Harry started to scream. So she went to the bathroom as fast as she could, when she returned Harry was still screaming.

She was about to pick him up again when he sitted up all over his bed and himself. He started to cry even more.

Lily did a quick cleaning charm on him and picked him up determined to sooth him. She took him to the bathroom for a bath hoping that might work. She ran the water and put Harry in and began to wash him, he continued to cry the whole time.

It was now 3pm Lily had be walking around the house or sitting in the rocker or on the couch either soothing Harry or letting him sleep on her.

Lily had not eaten since breakfast and being pregnant that was not the best thing. She wanted to eat but she could not but Harry down or he would cry and her headache would get worse. She could not wait for James to come home.

 _At the Ministry with James_

James was having an allright day at work, he had been filling out paper work all day. He was thinking that he can't wait to go home and sit on the couch and just have a relaxing evening with his family.

That was untill he got and short message from Lily telling him that Harry was sick. He tried to ask to go home but they said no on the account that Lily could handle it and she was only five months pregnant how hard could it be.

Keep in mind James boss does not have kids and does not plan on having any. He wanted to call Remus to see if he could help but he was recovering from the full moon that happen last night and would more help by staying away. He could not call Sirus either since he would be in the same pickle as James since they are partners in the Auroa business.

5pm came James clocked off and went straight home. When he got inside all he could hear was screaming crys for Harry while he watched Lily walking around trying to sooth him.

Lily looked like she was in so much pain from her back it was a relief when she notice James walk throught the door.

"Harry look who is here. Daddy here to give you cuddles. Do you want cuddles from Daddy."

Harry nodded his head and James walked over taking Harry from Lilys arms.

"Thank god your home, I need something to eat he has not wanted to be put down all day, and he has thrown up like 3 times." Said Lily

"Should I call Madam Pompfrey to come see him or call a home healer."

"I will call Madam Pompfrey first, if she is busy then I will call a home healer."

"Ok you do that then get something to eat, I am guessing you have had little to eat today."

"You be right."

Lily called Madam Pompfrey who was able to come and she said that it was just a little upset tummy.

She gave Harry a little popscile to suck on which had a medicine to help. Harry ended up falling asleep in James and Lilys bed with them and they all had a good nights rest and Harry was all better the next day.


	6. Its Time

It is now Feburary 28th 1983, Lily was having some rather bad back pain recently and all she wanted was for the baby out but she was not due for another 5 days yet, she felt like she was overdue.

Harry had been a quite little boy lately Lily and James thought it was beacause he was worried about his mummy. He would come up to her ever so often and say.

"Mamma Ok."

It made Lily so happy seeing her little boy but at the same time the worried look on his face was killing her on the inside.

James had manage to get time off of work untill Lily had the baby. It was under the agreement he could work from home and if they absolutely needed him then they would call.

It is now the 2nd of March, Lily was lying in bed with Harry snuggle up beside her sleeping. James was down stairs making some breakfast for everyone while Lily was reading a book, while admiring her little boy sleeping.

All of a sudden Lily felt water between her legs and pain. She wanted to call for James but didn't want to wake her sleeping toddler.

She graved her wand and sent a patronus down to James.

 _Down stair with James_

James was just finishing breakfast when Lily patronus came into the room.

"James come quick I think my water just broke." said Lily through her patronus.

Breakfast forgotten James ran upstairs to Lily finding her holding her stomach in pain with Harry starting to stir and waken.

James went over and graved Harry then went to Lily, helped her up summoned her bag she had pack and apprated to St Mungos.

They arrived and James helped Lily into a wheel chair that moved by itself, he held on to Harry and they went to the check in desk.

"Hi, I'm James Potter my wife Lily is going into labour."

"Oh my god the Potters, follow me I will find your doctor and get Lily into a room." said the welcome witch

They followed the welcome witch to a private room with a crib for Harry, as Harry had fallen back asleep. James layed Harry in the crip with his stuffed stag and then went and helped Lily change into a gown and hop in bed.

Soon after Lily's doctor and colleague, as Lily is a nurse at St Mungos but had to go into hiding after maternity leave with Harry.

"Hey Lily how you feeling." said Rose which was her colleagues name.

"Pretty good Rose accept for the consent pain in my stomach." said Lily with a pain filled voice.

"Well lets get you step up and check how far we are along."

After Roses examination it was determined that Lily was 6cm allready, and the baby was in the correct position.

"I will come back in an hour or so to check your process but this should be quick one. Much less time then Harry."

"I know right." said Lily

After Rose left Harry woke up crying.

"Hey Prongslet, you have a bad dream." Said James as he picked Harry up.

Harry nodded his head and nuzzled his head further into James chest. James sat in the provided rocking chair, rocking Harry back and fourth calming him down.

An hour later Rose came back to check on Lily. She did the examination and found Lily at 8cm.

"Just a little longer Lily I will give it another hour and will come back ring the bell if you need me."

Lily nodded. Before Rose left she went over to James and Harry and said hi to little Harry before leaving. She had know Harry since his first day in this world, and watching him get bigger was amazing to her.

After Rose left Lily had to check something with James.

"James you did turn off the stove top and hot elements in the kitchen before you came up to me right."

"Yes Lils, I was just about to bring up breakfast when I got your patronus."

"Just checking." she said with a slight giggle.

An hour and a half later' with a lot of pain mixed in Lily was sitting in her bed holding her new little baby. The baby was so precious and little all that was left to do was name the little baba.

 ** _Authors Notes_**

 ** _(Struggling to choose a name and gender, any thoughts. Also thankyou so much for all the comments I orginally started writing this as I can't find any other storys like this. Let me know if you know of any I would love to read them.)_**


End file.
